The Brothers
by Aina Kurochiki
Summary: The Brothers, itu adalah sebutan bagi dua cowok kakak, beradik yang paling populer di Universitas Karakura City. Ichigo dan Kaien Kurosaki. RnR Please/Don't Like Don't Read


Hai minna-san berjumpa lagi dengan Aina.

Fic One Shot pertama Aina semoga para readers suka

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Pairing: IchiRuki Slight KaiRuki**

**Genre: Family, Romance dll.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(S)**

**=The Brothers=**

The Brothers, itulah sebutan bagi dua cowok, kakak beradik yang paling populer di Universitas Karakura City.

Kaien Kurosaki, pemuda tampan yang satu ini sangat dikagumi oleh para gadis. Tubuh atletis, dengan otak diatas standar. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam jabrik. Dan iris mata berwarna biru emerald yang selalu terbungkus dengan kaca mata, melengkapi penampilannya yang terlihat cool. Dia seorang yang baik dan juga lembut. Tak heran jika banyak gadis yang menyukainya.

Lain lagi dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, adik Kaien yang berbeda umur hanya lima menit dengannya. Dia pemuda tampan dengan rambut orange mencolok dan matanya yang berwarna honey-amber menambah daya pikatnya. Dia juga seorang kapten basket di kampus tersebut. Penampilannya sangat urakan dan dia selalu cuek dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya, berkebalikan dengan sikap Kaien. Meskipun begitu itu tidak menghilangkan citranya sebagai cowok terpopuler dikampus.

Selain ketampanan dan penampilan, mereka juga populer karena ayah mereka, Ishiin Kurosaki adalah pemilik Kurosaki Corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Kota Karakura.

Pagi yang cerah, Universitas Karakura mulai ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang berdatangan. Sebuah mobil lamborigin keluaran terbaru berwarna putih masuk kekawasan Universitas tersebut, para gadis langsung berteriak histeris melihat dua cowok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu.

Kaien dan Ichigo berjalan menyusuri halaman, para gadis sudah berjejer rapi disepanjang jalan.

"Lihat Kurosaki-kun datang!" teriak salah satu gadis

"Ichigo kereeen!"

"Lebih keren Kaien tahu!" para gadis mulai memuja-muja dua cowok itu yang terlihat santai saja berjalan. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Kaien menanggapi mereka dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan ichigo hanya cuek, dia asyik mendengarkan lagu di Hpnya dengan menggunakan headset.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati tikungan koridor menuju ruang kuliah mereka. Tiba-tiba 'bukk'

Ichigo menabrak seorang gadis yang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan , gadis itu jatuh terduduk sedangkan Ichigo masih berdiri tegak dengan santainya sambil melirik kearah gadis mungil itu.

'Midget' batin Ichigo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" Kaien mendekati gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu sambil membantunya berdiri.

Rukia Kuchiki gadis manis dengan tubuh yang mungil, rambut hitam sebahu dan mempunyai iris mata violet itu geram dengan kelakuan Ichigo. Dia menerima uluran tangan Kaien dan langsung menghampiri Ichigo dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menandakan dia kesal pada kelakuan cowok berambut orange itu.

Ichigo bersikap santai saja menanggapi sikap Rukia, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Hey jeruk bodoh!" teriak Rukia. Berhasil, ejekan itu berhasil membuat Ichigo melihat kearahnya, dan kini menatapnya geram.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku jeruk bodoh, Midget!" teriak Ichigo didepan muka Rukia. Kesalahan besar bagi Ichigo karena telah mengejek Rukia, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Rukia dengan sekali hentakan menginjak kaki Ichigo yang terbungkus sepatu kets putih. Meskipun badannya kecil tapi jangan remehkan dengan kekuatannya.

Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang meringis kesakitan karena ulah cewek mungil itu. Rukia dengan santai meninggalkan Ichigo, disusul dengan Kaien yang sekarang sudah berjalan disampingnya. Kaien tersenyum geli melihat mereka berdua. Pemandangan yang baru saja disaksikannya sudah biasa baginya karena hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar seperti itu.

Setiap hari? Yups, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sejak kecil, karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan.

Rukia hanya tinggal dengan kakak iparnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya adalah pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki Corp. Sedangkan kakak kandungnya, Hisana Kuchiki telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak kecil dia sudah kehilangan orangtuanya, itu yang membuatnya kesepian, tapi berkat tetangga sebelahnya, Kaien dan Ichigo. Dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi karena sudah memiliki sahabat seperti mereka berdua.

Bahkan Rukia sudah sering menginap dirumah keluarga Kurosaki karena Byakuya yang sering pergi keluar kota, dengan alasan dia tidak mau sendirian dirumah. Tentu saja dia menginap dikamar Yuzu atau Karin adik kembar Kaien dan juga Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya memandangi punggung mereka berdua yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih diam termenung.

Ichigo menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan berjalan sendirian keruangan kuliahnya. Tapi sebelum melangkah dia melihat benda kecil yang sedikit berkilau terkena matahari tepat didekat kakinya. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang berbentuk kelinci itu. Sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk kelinci yang sangat imut, Ichigo tahu siapa pemilik gantungan tersebut.

'Dasar maniak kelinci!' gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia mengobrak-abrik lokernya. Berharap dengan dia melakukan itu apa yang dicarinya dapat ditemukan. Tapi nihil, benda yang dicarinya tak ada disana. Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Semua tempat di kampus yang sudah didatanginya hari ini sudah diteliti, tapi gantungan itu tak juga ditemukan dimanapun.

"Kau mencari ini?" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya sambil menunjukan gantungan kelinci tepat didepan muka Rukia. Tapi ketika Rukia hendak mengambilnya, dengan cepat cowok berambut orange itu menjauhkannya dari jangkaun Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa keras melihat usaha Rukia. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kembalikan!" teriak Rukia masih cemberut.

"Akan ku berikan kalau kau bisa mengambilnya dariku." kata Ichigo santai. Rukia mencoba mengambilnya tapi Ichigo malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau harus tinggi dulu baru bisa mengambilnya, Midget!" Ichigo tertawa mengejek.

Rukia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Ichigo, usaha yang dilakukannya selalu gagal. Akhirnya Rukia mengalah.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu Jeruk?!" Ichigo yang sudah berhenti tertawa kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kata-kata yang ditunggunya dari tadi akhirnya terucap juga dari bibir mungil Rukia.

"Kau harus berkencan denganku dulu, baru aku mau mengembalikan gantungan ini. Bagaimana?" goda Ichigo sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kelakuannya yang seperti ini hanya dia tunjukan didepan Rukia, sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Rukia tegas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu gantungan ini buatku saja. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir gantungan jelek ini gak ada gunanya buatku, lebih baik aku buang saja." ucap Ichigo santai sambil membalikan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tapi baru beberapa meter Rukia sudah berteriak.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo berbalik dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi setelah melihat orang yang berada disebelah Rukia, senyuman itu menghilang seketika.

"Kau…" ucap Ichigo geram sambil mendeatglare kearah Rukia. Kini giliran Rukia yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ichigo berhentilah bermain-main dengan Rukia, cepat kembalikan gantungan itu!" perintah Kaien sambil menatap tajam kearah Ichigo.

"Cih kau selalu saja mebela Rukia. Oh, tentu saja dia kan sekarang tunanganmu." Ichigo melempar gantungan itu kearah Rukia dan Rukia menangkapnya. Ichigo berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Rukia menghela nafas berat melihat kepergian Ichigo.

'Bisakah kita berjalan beriringan? Kau selalu saja mengambil jalan yang berlawanan Ichigo.' batin Rukia.

"Rukia apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien khawatir melihat Rukia yang diam saja.

Rukia tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kaien!" Rukia berjalan mendahului disusul dengan Kaien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi telah tiba, bunga sakura terlihat dimana-mana.

Rukia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di taman kampus. Mereka duduk direrumputan taman sambil mengobrol santai, membentuk lingkaran. Disana ada Tatsuki, Inoue, Rangiku, Momo dan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san!" panggilan seorang gadis cantik berambut orange-brown menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, Inoue ada apa?" tanya Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa dari tadi melamun ada masalah, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue khawatir. Rukia menggeleng.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritalah pada kami, Rukia." Rukia tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis tomboy disebelahnya, Tatsuki. Rukia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

"Tidak ada, terimakasih." jawab Rukia tulus dari hatinya, dia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan mereka.

"Nee, Rukia aku ingin bertanya?" ucap gadis tinggi semampai didepannya, Rangiku. Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau misalkan Kaien dan Ichigo sama-sama menyukaimu, kau akan memilih siapa?" tanya Rangiku santai.

'Deg' jantung Rukia berdetak semakin cepat.

"I-itu, aku…" Rukia gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Rangiku-san ini bagaiman sih, jelas Rukia-san menyukai Kaien-kun dia kan tunangannya." Momo ikut menimpali.

"Yah, siapa tahu saja kalau Rukia sebenarnya menyukai Si bodoh itu! Semua itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kan?" Rangiku mulai mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Yap kau benar Rangiku, aku setuju denganmu!" tambah Tatsuki.

"Ta-tapi menurutku Kuchiki lebih pantas dengan Kaien." ucap Inoue memberikan pendapat.

"Heh kenapa, apa karena kau menyukainya?" goda Rangiku. Pipi Inoue memerah mendengar pertanyaan Rangiku.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan seperti itu!" sangkal Inoue. Rangiku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Inoue yang malu-malu. Sedangkan Rukia dari tadi hanya diam, pikirannya jauh menerawang.

Entah kenapa otaknya malah dipenuhi oleh satu orang.

'Ichigo… Bagaimana ini, aku harus menjawab apa?' tanya Rukia entah pada siapa.

"Hey Rukia, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Rangiku lagi. Kini semua yang berada disitu menatap Rukia, menunggu jawaban langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Jawabannya sudah jelaskan, Kaien adalah tunanganku!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Tatsuki, Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Tatsuki dan Rangiku terlihat belum percaya, Momo hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Inoue tersenyum lega.

Rukia terlihat berlari sepanjang koridor, setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari seseorag yang memintanya bertemu di atap gedung kampus. Dia langsung berlari cepat, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuinya, karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sibuk dengan tugas kuliah masing-masing.

Jam sudah menunjuka pukul 3 sore, biasanya hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada di kampus. Rukia menaiki tangga dengan cepat, Rukia membuka pintu menuju keatap dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'braak!'

Rukia tersenyum melihat orang yang kini sedang bersender di dinding dengan memejamkan matanya. Dengan headset melekat ditelinganya. Rukia yakin orang itu sebenarnya tidak tidur. Kini Rukia sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit!" ucap cowok itu tapi masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan alasannya padamu kan?" tanya Rukia sambil mengatur nafas.

"Terserah, satu yang aku percaya. Kau tidak mungkin terlambat hanya karena serangga-serangga itu mengerubungimu!" jawab cowok itu tanpa membuka mata. Rukia tersenyum mendengar jawaban cowok yang ada didepannya sekarang. Perlahan Rukia mendekatinya dan duduk disamping kirinya. Lalu langsung melepas salah satu headset yang ada ditelinga cowok itu dan memakainya.

Cowok itu membuka matanya karena kaget tapi melihat Rukia sudah ikut memejamkan mata dia tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aku lelah Ichi…!" ucap Rukia lirih tapi masih didengar oleh orang yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Kau tahu harus bersandar dimana." ucap Ichigo, cowok tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Rukia pun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Ichigo.

"Hatiku juga lelah Ichigo, aku…" Ichigo langsung melepas headset dan memandangi gadis mungilnya dengan intens. Merasa Ichigo memandangnya Rukia ikut membuka mata.

"Hentikan Rukia aku tidak ingin kau memulainya lagi." Ichigo mengelus-elus pipi putih gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa mereka harus menjodohkanku dengan Kaien, Ichigo? Kenapa bukan denganmu, kalau saja mereka mengerti perasanku, ini tidak akan terjadi!." mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong hentikan Rukia, untuk saat ini jangan lagi memikirkan mereka, Kaien atau teman-temanmu. Disini hanya ada kita berdua, jangan merusak moment ini karena kau terus memikirkan hal itu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap air mata Rukia yang sudah mulai berjatuhan.

Rukia mengangguk mantap dan menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat mata Ichigo dengan jelas, dia mencoba tersenyum. Ichigo ikut tersenyum.

Ichigo memeluk gadisnya dengan erat, agar Rukia paham bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis mungilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaien begitu baik pada Rukia, karena dia sangat mencintainya. Dia selalu mencoba menghargai perasaan Rukia, dan selalu menghormatinya. Baginya Rukia adalah penerangnya. Tanpa tahu siapa orang yang sudah berada didalam hati gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Rukia, maka dari itu dia tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya. Baginya gadis itu sudah mau bertunangan dengan dirinya sudah cukup. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan antara Rukia dan Ichigo. Karena dari luar mereka berdua hanya terlihat sebagai sahabat yang selalu bertengkar seperti kucing dengan anjing.

Empat orang pemuda-pemudi sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri taman kota. Terlihat dua gadis dan juga dua laki-laki. Hari ini hari libur jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Kaien berjalan disebelah kiri Rukia sedangkan Ichigo disebelah kanannya, dan Inoue ada disebelah kanan Ichigo.

"Hey jeruk, mukamu itu tambah jelek kalau kau terus murung seperti itu!" ejek Rukia. Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia.

"Hanya kau gadis satu-satunya yang tidak normal. Midget!" karena kesal Rukia meninju perut Ichigo.

Inoue tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Hey, kalian berdua berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak. Kalian tidak malu dengan Inoue!" nasehat Kaien tidak diindahkan oleh dua makhluk itu. Kini mereka malah saling melotot satu sama lain.

"Kau kasar sekali sih, aku kasihan dengan suamimu kelak. Jangan-jangan kau akan menganiayanya setiap hari. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau juga, tidak punya perasaan. Aku jamin istrimu akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka ichigo. Jarak muka mereka sangat dekat, mereka masih setia saling menatap tajam.

"Wah ada es krim!" teriakan Inoue membuat mereka berdua saling memalingkan muka.

"Kau suka es krim Inoue?" tanya Kaien ramah. Inoue mengangguk malu karena tanpa sadar baru saja berteriak.

"Ayo kita beli es krim." ucap Ichigo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Inoue. Itu membuat gadis itu pipinya memerah dan malu. Rukia terus memandangi dua orang itu yang sudah menjauh.

"Mereka serasi sekali. Iya kan, Rukia?" Rukia tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kaien. Kemudian tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kaien.

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam saja." tanya Kaien lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga mau es krim." kata Rukia begitu saja.

"Oh jadi kau iri pada mereka berdua. Baiklah akan aku belikan es krim special untukmu." Kaien tersenyum lebar sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah membeli es krim mereka berempat duduk disebuah bangku taman kota.

Mereka menikmati es krim dalam diam. Inoue sangat senang bisa diajak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Baginya ini seperti double date.

Tanpa sadar Inoue makan es krim dengan belepotan, karena begiitu senangnya bisa duduk disamping Ichigo. Secara reflex ichigo membersihkan sisa es krim yang ada dipipi Inoue dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" ucapnya pelan. Dia tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya itu membuat Inoue blushing berat, dan juga gadis yang satu lagi pipinya memerah menahan marah.

Tapi Kaien menangkap gerak-gerik Rukia, dan beranggapan kalau dia hanya iri dengan sikap mereka berdua.

"Maaf Rukia, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang manis seperti yang Ichigo lakukan!" bisiknya tepat di dekat telinga Rukia. Rukia spontan berjingkat karena merasa geli.

"Hey cebol, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo santai.

"I-itu tadi aku melihat ulat!" jawab Rukia asal. Ichigo hanya memicingkan alis. Sedangkan Kaien tertawa geli melihat reaksi Rukia yang berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Ichigo baru selesai latihan basket. Dia sedang berada ditempat loker untuk mengganti baju olahraganya, dengan baju biasa. Disana hanya ada dirinya seorang, dia baru saja membuka loker miliknya, dan mengambil baju yang ada didalam loker. Suara kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Tapi dia tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaanya yang sedang merapikan isi dalam loker yang berantakan, dan meletakan bajunya diatas bangku disebelahnya. Karena kesal tidak diperdulikan oleh Ichigo, gadis itu menutup loker dengan sangat keras.

"Kau tidak tahu aku ada disini!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Aku tahu. Kenapa sih tiba-tiba datang dengan marah-marah?" tanya Ichigo santai seperti biasa.

"Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, apa kau mulai menyukai Inoue?" tanya Rukia** to the point.**

Ichigo yang ditanya malah tersenyum.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi, gadis mungilnya ini memang kasar tapi dia selalu bisa menghadapinya dengan santai.

"Kau begitu perhatian padanya!" kata Rukia lagi masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh yang kemarin. Kenapa? Kau cemburu hemm?" goda Ichigo. Rukia malah bertambah kesal karena Ichigo tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu!" teriak Rukia tegas. Ichigo juga tahu, gadis ini memang sangat keras kepala. Dia bahkan bisa sangat dingin seperti kakaknya, Byakuya.

"Benarkah? Kalau aku memperlakukannya seperti ini apa kau tidak cemburu?" Ichigo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Rukia sehingga Rukia tidak bias berkutik, gerakannya sudah dikunci oleh kedua tangan kekar milik Ichigo, mencoba kaburpun tidak bisa karena dibelakangnya adalah tembok. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Tidak!" Rukia memalingkan wajah tidak berani menatap langsung mata amber Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai, dia memang sangat suka menggoda Rukia.

"Kalau seperti ini?" Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia dan membimbingnya untuk menatapnya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Melihat tindakan Ichigo Rukia memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seringain Ichigo bertambah lebar.

Tapi dia menghentikan aksinya, merasa janggal Rukia membuka mata.

"Kau adalah tunangan kakak ku, tak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini." kata Ichigo sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas Rukia dalam lingkarannya.

"Kau jahat Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Ichigo.

"Rukia…" air mata kini sudah bertambah deras keluar dari mata violet itu. Ichigo hanya membiarkan Rukia menangis dan memukulnya seperti itu dalam diam.

"Aku lelah Ichigo, tolong bawa aku pergi!" Ichigo memeluk Rukia begitu erat, membuat Rukia berhenti memukulnya, tapi masih menangis dalam dekapan orang tercintanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Rukia, jangan karena keegoisan kita, kita tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang menyayangi kita!" kata Ichigo serius masih dengan mendekap erat kekasihnya.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia, air mata masih terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Justru karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana nanti masa depanmu kelak kalau kita melarikan diri. Aku tidak ingin lari dengan masalah ini, Rukia. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini jika bersama-sama. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mata Rukia, dia mengusap air mata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau yakin ingin kita melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo memastikan

Rukia mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau siap dengan resiko yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku sangat siap!" kata Rukia mantap tanpa disadari air mata keluar lagi dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau jelek kalau menangis terus!" Rukia sedikit cemberut, Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dengar, aku tidak menyukai Inoue, aku hanya menganggapnya teman, dan soal yang kemarin aku memang sengaja melakukannya, supaya kau cemburu!" Rukia mencubit perut Ichigo begitu saja. Ichigo tertawa, dalam keadaan biasa dia pasti akan marah. Tapi kali ini berbeda, melihat Rukia yang seperti ini berarti dia sudah kembali menjadi Rukia yang biasa.

Rukia akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Rukia lirih sambil menunduk.

"Heh aku tahu, kau tidak mengatakannya pun aku tahu." kata Ichigo santai.

"Kau menyebalkan!" bentak Rukia sambil meninggalkan ruangan loker itu. Ichigo terseyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah berada diufuk barat, cahaya jingga terlihat dilangit.

Ichigo dan Rukia kini berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Melihat raut muka Rukia yang gelisah Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

"Kau siap, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memastikan sekali lagi. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk masih dengan saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Tadaima!" teriak Ichigo sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tengah, dan Rukia dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan. Tumben jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Yuzu, adik Ichigo. Karin yang ada disamping Yuzu sedikit kaget melihat Rukia.

"Oh Rukia-nee juga ikut, selamat datang Rukia-nee!" sambut Yuzu seperti biasa, meski hari ini ada yang berbeda.

"Hey kalian baru pulang, kemana saja dari tadi!" kata Kaien yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Kaien merasa janggal karena mereka berdua terus berpegangan tangan.

"Duduklah Rukia!" perintah Ichigo. Rukia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu disusul dengan Ichigo.

"Hey ada apa ini, kalian berdua membuatku bingung?" tanya Kaien yang mulai penasaran.

"Apa ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo. Dia hendak melepaskan genggamannya tapi Rukia malah mencengkeram tangan Ichigo, dia begitu takut. Kaien semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Oh ayah, be…."

"Ayah pulaaaaaang!" teriak Ishiin dengan semangat, hendak memeluk Ichigo seperti biasa, tapi melihat Rukia dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Wah ada Rukia-chan, tumben sekali, ini kan bukan hari libur?" tanya Ishiin dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Ayah, Kaien ada yang ingin aku dan Rukia bicarakan!" kata Ichigo mulai serius.

"Yuzu, Karin, kembalilah kekamar!" perintah Kaien, Yuzu dan Karin menuruti perintah kakaknya. Karin yang dari tadi sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi hanya menurut.

"Akhirnya mereka berani juga." gumam Karin.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Karin?" tanya Yuzu yang mendengar kembarannya itu berbicara tidak jelas.

"Ah tidak, ayo cepat masuk kamar, jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa." kata Karin sambil mendorong-dorong Yuzu.

Tubuh Rukia gemetar hebat, sekarang didepannya Ishiin dan Kaien sudah duduk tenang dan siap mendengarkan.

"Tenang Rukia." Bisik Ichigo yang ada disampingnya. Rukia mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Kaien memecah keheningan yang dari tadi melanda orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kaien mulai sedikit mengerti dengan situasi ini, karena dia bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Tapi dia menyangkal dan ingin mendengar langsung dari mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Rukia!" ucap Ichigo mantap.

Ishiin dan Kaien membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Sedangkan Rukia menundukan kepala.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu, Ichigo!" teriakan Ishiin menggema dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sangat sadar ayah!" mata Ichigo berkilauan, menandakan dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Kaien terdiam, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kembarannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu kan, Kaien sudah bertunangan dengan Rukia." Kata Ishiin sendu.

"Aku tahu, tapi selama ini Rukia tidak pernah mencintai Kaien. Aku dan Rukia saling mencintai!" kata Ichigo sangat tegas.

Kaien masih diam tak bergeming. Begitu juga Rukia yang dari tadi terus menunduk.

"Oh ya ampun, lihatlah kelakuan anakmu yang satu ini, Masaki!" kata Ishiin sambil memandangi foto istrinya yang terpajang di dinding ruangan.

"Aku yakin, jika ibu masih ada disini, ibu juga akan menyetujuinya." kata Ichigo lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, Kaien?" tanya Ishiin.

"Entahlah ayah, selama ini aku juga sangat mencintai Rukia." jujur Kaien, padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Rukia sedikit tersentak, bukannya dia tidak tahu, tapi sampai detik inipun Rukia hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya lepaskanlah dia, Kaien. Rukia tidak mencintaimu, dia menerima pertunangan itu hanya ingin membuat keluarga kita bahagia, dia juga tidak ingin menyakitimu dan juga keluarganya." Ichigo masih bersikeras.

"Selama ini dia tersiksa, apa dengan seperti itu dia akan bahagia. Dia akan bahagia jika bersamaku, Kaien." tambah Ichigo.

"Apa benar Rukia-chan, kau mencintai Ichigo dan tidak mencintai Kaien?" tanya Ishiin memastikan.

"I-iya paman, aku mencintai Ichigo." jawab Rukia gugup.

Kaien menghela nafas berat, sangat berat melepaskan orang yang dicintainya, tapi demi kebahagiaan Rukia dia harus merelakannya, sepertinya adiknya juga sangat mencintanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu dan merebutnya darimu!" ucap Kaien sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya dan juga melepaskannya. Karena aku sangat mencintai, Rukia." Kata Ichigo juga bersungguh-sungguh. Mata Rukia berbinar-binar mendengar penuturan Ichigo.

"Apa ucapanmu itu bisa dipegang, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien memastikan.

"Yap tentu saja, bagaimana dengan ayah?" kini mata Ichigo melihat kearah ayahnya.

"Karena Kaien menyetujuinya, jadi aku merestui kalian." Ichigo tersenyum lebar usahanya tidak sia-sia. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Rukia.

"Ehm, setidaknya hargailah aku yang masih sakit hati ini!" bentak Kaien.

"Maaf…" ucap Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Keluarga Ichigo sudah merestui hubungan mereka, bagaimana dengan keluarga Rukia?

Menghadapi Byakuya bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Tapi jika mereka bersunguh-sungguh dan menjalaninya bersama, perkara yang sulit akan menjadi lebih mudah bukan?

**The End**

Fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat hehehe

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca.

Hanya dua kata yang ingin aku katakana:

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
